ATN Enclave
ATN Enclave (ATN standing for Anishinaabe Tribal Nation) is an encounter location that can be found in a large forested area, located about 30 hexes (kilometers) north and 12 hexes east from the Gyges Cryo Facility. Approaching the Enclave The location of the camp can be discovered by accident while walking into the surrounding wood, or disclosed by one of the ATN warriors patrolling the area, if the player decides to talk to one. The enclave itself is well hidden within the woods, and anyone nearing it will first realize that something about the surrounding area seems odd (Tracking, Trapping and Botany skills might help discover some clues.) If the player chooses to travel deeper into the suspicious woods, he will then be confronted by a group of warriors protecting the camp. The player then needs to choose on how to react: hide, run away, prepare to fight or act peacefully. Choosing to act peacefully towards the ATN tribesmen will allow him to visit their enclave. Attempting to fight them during this encounter will result in the player being knocked out and brought to the camp to talk to a tribeswoman. Inside the Enclave If the player decides to resolve the encounter peacefully, and agree to wear a blindfold, he will be taken into the main camp. 'Michelle' : If the player has the Bronze Talisman, he will meet one of the tribal elders, a middle aged woman named Michelle. She will ask him if he knows anyone named Philip. If he tries to conceal his identity, she will take him for a grave-robber. He will have 3 opportunities to acknowledge who he is, or continue to deny it. The final denial will result in the player again being blindfolded, and led to the edge of the forest. He will also have the talisman yanked from his neck, and an encounter with the Merga Wraith will ensue. : If he admits he is Philip Kindred, a few more conversation topics will be presented, after which, Michelle will inquire as to Philip's long hiatus and apparent lack of aging. Insisting he does not remember anything will result in the player being taken out of the area (blindfolded, of course) and permanently exiled from the enclave. : To avoid exile, the player must tell Michelle about the cryo facility. This will allow the player to get more background information on who Philip Kindred was before the collapse of society, as well as the connection between himself, the bronze talisman and the Anishinaabe people. When the player decides he's heard enough, Michelle will lead him to the Great Fire, where he can choose to partake in the offerings at the enclave, or leave the village. : If the player does not have the talisman on his first visit, he will simply be led to the Great Fire and told not to cause any trouble, allowing him to go to any of the places in the enclave without the dialogue beforehand. If you're a cannibal you may be attacked. 'Visit Joe' Joe, Midewinini of the Nooke doodem, offers some basic natural healing procedures, free of charge. Due to his limited time and supplies, Joe can only offer his services once every three days. * Clean and dress wounds - this procedure will clean all open wounds that the player is suffering from, and cover them with fresh clean rags.Clarifcation because on V1.28 Mobile, bleeding wounds are staunched and disinfected(?) but no Clean Rags are applied. [https://youtu.be/nexsZgXZsHg] * Treat Illness - this procedure consists of spending some time inside the sweat lodge, accompanied with consumption of bear root and tannin tea. * Joe will also use his knowledge of the spirit world to cure the player from the Wendigo curse, if he reaches the Enclave suffering from that affliction. The treatment is an act of good-will from the tribespeople. If the player arrives again after returning to the practice of cannibalism, the warriors will show no mercy and will eliminate him as a threat. 'Sit down for a meal' : Villagers are happy to share their food with guests who have proven to be trustworthy. Each time this option is chosen, the player's character will eat a free, hearty meal. : The Enclave, while not directly endangered by starvation, still must exercise care when sharing their limited resources. For that reason, only one free meal is available to the player each day. If the player tries to get more, against the warnings, even longer meal restrictions may result. 'Browse the trading post' : Here, the player can buy from the local traders. They offer a variety of mostly hand-made items, including hide clothing, primitive weapons, torches and natural food-stuffs, as well as a few scavenged survival-related items like backpacks and binoculars. The player can sell his goods here as well. Notes * Just like the traders at the DMC Junk Market, people bartering at the ATN trading post do not take kindly to those peddling human meat. Doing so might result in the character being banished from the Enclave or killed by the tribal warriors. Category:Locations Category:Plot Encounters Category:Shops